Shadow of a Dream
by We rock the house
Summary: Based in the middle ages, Lady Sakura leads a normal life under the protective rule of her father. But when their kingdom is threatened, external help is called upon, and Sakura learns what truly lurks in the shadows. Mainly from Sakura's POV.
1. Prologue

Hiya, here's a wonderful story for you all, I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Naruto, just this story.

Prologue

Her heart beat fast, light footfalls following closely behind her quick stride. Darkness creeped around her as she delved further into the woods she had once feared to enter. _Faster, faster, faster!_ She thought desperately, though she knew she wouldn't be able to outlast the strong predator that chased after her. She had only one chance for safety, and it was a stretch. She knew of a lake buried in the very forest she was running through that was fabled to grant wishes for those who submerged themselves in the depths. She could wish for salvation, for the events of the last five months to have never taken place.

_Not too far, come on, not too far!_ She willed herself once more to pick up the pace. She heard the light footsteps pick up the pace behind her. _Oh God!_ She thought as her assailant's breath came from behind her. She saw a light through the thick of trees and ran with even more speed. Her own breathing was hard, coming to her in short bursts. She broke through the trees and nearly cried with joy at the sight of the lake, as though Heaven itself were laid out before her. Although it was just a myth, she couldn't help herself from reaching towards whatever hope she had. At the very least, she could try to drown herself before her chaser killed her himself.

Panic racked her body once more as her pursuer drew nearer and nearer. She would make it though. She had to make it! Three steps, two, one. She jumped towards the water with a desperate cry. She could see her reflection in the surface, and then she felt a hand that reached to grip her ankle. With a violent pull, she was ripped down to the earth, her head slamming excruciatingly against a rock. Her vision blurred as she fell in and out of consciousness. A dark figure loomed over her- eyes fixed mesmerizingly into hers. She tried to utter a scream but nothing came to her lips before she succumbed to the welcoming blackness.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Ok onto the story, I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 1

Five months earlier

Sakura's eyes opened and slowly adjusted to the streams of sunlight coming through her curtains. She glanced at her door as a light knock traveled through the large and ornamented wood. "Lady Sakura?" A voice called softly, "Your father has requested you down in the dining hall for breakfast, are you awake?"

Sakura scoffed quietly at the mention of her father. Never before had he requested her presence at breakfast, or most any other meals for that matter besides dinner recently. Her father was a lord of great importance in the land they lived in. He ruled over it with an iron, yet gentle fist that was respected but not quite admired. Sakura's mother had died long ago, when she was only a child. She remembered loving her mother greatly because of her kind and ever-giving nature. Her death had made the castle and its inhabitants dull. There had even been a noticeable change in the servants, as though a shining light had flickered and died, leaving sadness in its absence.

"My Lady?" The servant spoke again.

"Yes, yes, I'm awake." Sakura said, pulling herself to her feet. The door opened and several maids came in to assist Sakura to get ready. They combed her long, pink hair (inherited from her mother) and pinned it back so it wouldn't hang in her face. They brought out different dresses until Sakura decided on a simple, red dress with white decoration.

She made her way down the many halls, admiring the architecture of years of labor. The stonework, however cold it may have seemed, was home to her, and she loved it. These walls had protected her and kept her under wraps for seventeen long years. Her footsteps echoed off of them like a melodious tune, played only for her ears, as she was the only one willing to find beauty in the thing that most found gloomy.

She came to the part of the castle she had been looking for- grand, double doors with intricate carvings that told the stories of the castles history. As a child, Sakura would sit in front of these doors and stare and their beauty. Though at the time she hadn't understood what they meant, it had fascinated her to no end. She knocked on the doors which would lead her into the dining hall and they were opened nearly on queue. She walked through them and saw the long dining table laden with numerous delicacies. Her father sat at the far end, staring at her with a hint of humor in his grey eyes (something Sakura had failed to inherit since her eyes were a sea foam green color).

The large room was lavishly decorated with paintings and ornamental pieces. Guards stood in every corner, and two on either side of her father. He offered her a smile as she came closer to the table.

"Daughter of mine, dear Sakura, will you not give me the pleasure of your company this very fine morning?" The lord spoke in his strange, calming tone.

"Of course, father." Sakura said, taking her place at the opposite end of the table, "But to what do I owe this invitation of yours?"

Her father was thoughtful for a second, his grey eyes turning upward towards the high ceiling as if he might find his answer written there. When he spoke, his voice was contemplative, as if trying to dance around a touchy subject. "I suppose I don't really have a decent answer, Sakura, besides a father wishing to see his daughter's face as it rises with the sun."

Sakura nearly scoffed and the corny reason, but bit her tongue. _What has stopped you from ever wanting that before?_ Sakura thought bitterly to herself. "Fair enough, Father, I am always here to do as you wish."

Sakura's father mumbled something nearly inaudible. _I wonder about that._ He clapped his hands twice and two servants came to serve Sakura. "Dear daughter, it has been far too long since we have enjoyed a breakfast together. Tell me of how your days are going. How go your studies?"

"Well, Father." Sakura began. She would not speak too freely about the subject, as it wasn't the place of a female to have as much knowledge as she did. "I am learning of the trades of herders at the moment."

A well planned lie. She knew much about animal stock as it was, but in honesty, she had been reading a book on the history of the Celts and the creation of their Book of Kells (the history book hidden carefully beneath a floorboard under her bed. It was forbidden for her to know too much about any subject.

Although women weren't allowed to become scholars, ladies of the land were required to know some of the history of the country. How life was to be run by the nobles was also taught. Most schooling ended for children at the age of thirteen or fourteen, but Sakura had begged her father to allow her to continue on, claiming she didn't have the correct amount of knowledge to be sufficient as a lady of the land. He had obliged to her fallacy, not want to be disgraced by a daughter of lesser knowledge. Over the next few years, her father began to just allow Sakura to study as she wished, assuming it would be for the bettering of the land. Little did he know she privately studied history, sciences, mathematics, and literature. But to learn scholarly topics was not the only reason for her secrecy…

"An interesting topic!" Her father broke Sakura from her reverie with his outburst and continued, "What can you tell me that might be of interest to our land?"

Caught off guard, Sakura thought quickly, coming up with a foolproof answer less than a second later, "I've learned the importance correct animal separation, and the issues that may arise if too many of one animal are kept in the same area."

They spoke for a while on the subject of livestock, and Sakura could tell her father was impressed with the depth of her understanding. She reigned in her growing pride and ended the discussion with a few final notes. "And that's why merchants have been hesitant to buy livestock from east of the river."

"Well done, Sakura, you may have helped us to make necessary changes in our breeding." Her father said with an admiring smile.

Sakura's stomach knotted painfully. Her father didn't seem to dislike her, as she had thought for so many months of disinterest. There just happened to be more pressing issues in the land rather than talking to her. "I'm glad, father," She said with a light smile, "I'll watch over these lands some day, I better be prepared."

"Indeed!" The lord said. He clapped his hands as servants came to remove plates and dishes. "Sakura, I must attend to other matters right now. I will see you at supper, I trust?"

"Yes, father, you will see me there." Sakura said, almost looking forward to the affair.

"Excellent, then you are dismissed, dearest." The king answered as he himself exited the dining hall.

Sakura made her way back to her room and set to reading from one of her many history books. She poured over the text for the next 2 hours, only stopping when a light knock interrupted her mid-sentence. Sakura sighed softly and marked her book, tucking it away before telling the visitor to enter.

The same maid from the morning walked in and bowed. "Sorry, my lady, I just wanted to know if you were still to be expected at the stable today." She spoke softly, never making eye-contact.

Sakura, in all honesty, had completely forgotten that today was a day she had set aside to ride. "Maylene, first, don't be so timid, you've known me my whole life." She said with a smile, "Second, yes, please alert the stable keeper to my arrival in a half hour."

With another bow, the servant exited the room to allow Sakura some privacy to change and get ready. Sakura went to her closet and searched for appropriate outfit.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura left her room and headed towards the Western exit of the castle. She wore a dark brown riding dress that had a slit up the front so she could sit more comfortably on her horse (she had the slit concealed for now, of course). Underneath she wore red pants (how a lady came about a pair of pants was not something she shared openly) and a pair of brown riding boots. She moved quickly down the final corridor and pushed passed the large Western exit.

She walked down the winding path that took her by numerous servant homes, gardens, and two of their orchards. As a child, she used to run through the orchards in the late summer, when the fruit was ripe and delightfully fragrant. It was spring now, and the blossoms were in full bloom- the cherry blossoms were her favorite to look at. She walked on still as the path turned from stone to dirt, the stable in sight, as well as a blond head bobbing through the stalls.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed as she came closer. The blond turned in surprise as a grin cracked across his face.

"Sakura! They told me you were coming, I'm so glad to see you!" He exclaimed, laughing all the while. He came and hugged the girl, lifting and twirling her at the same time. "It's been a good few weeks since you came to see the horses, they've missed you."

Ah Naruto- one of the very few people she could truly trust in this world. He was tall and well built, with blond hair and blue eyes. She had known him nearly her entire life. Although their classes were far apart, she had still fallen in love with this boy when she was younger, only to have them both realize after a while that their relationship was closer to siblings than lovers. They gladly fell into a deep friendship and had remained that way ever since.

"I know, I know," Sakura said, starting towards the stables, "I've missed them as well!" They came to the first stall and Sakura gave a satisfied sigh at the sight of her own horse, Elletelle.

The horse nuzzled its nose into Sakura's hand as she stepped towards the beautiful, dun-colored horse. "She really has missed you!" Naruto said as he opened the stall to let bring the horse out. Sakura went to the other stalls, petting and whispering to each of the horses as she went.

She came to the last stall which held a black beauty. The horse came and put its head to Sakura's. "Hello, my darling boy," She whispered softly, "Have you missed me?" This horse, Nightshade, was the wildest horse Sakura had ever come across. He bucked all off except for her. He was like the night itself- a mystery, ever evading, and enveloping. Sakura kissed his nose softly.

The horse gave a snort, causing Sakura to laugh. "Hey, leave Nightshade be and come ride Elletelle," Naruto said, also laughing, "She's been dying to see you for a long time."

Sakura came and mounted her horse, not paying attention to Naruto's blush as he noticed the slit in her dress. He mumbled something about ladies and being proper but Sakura only giggled. "I'll see you in a bit, Naruto!"

"Hey, I packed bread and dried meat in the saddle in case you get hungry!" He called after Sakura. She raised a hand in thanks as she rode out into the acres of land.

The wind whipped her face as she galloped across the land, taking in the beauty all the while. The air was crisp, the sun was bright, and the world was alive. They ran towards the southern acreage, where a dark forest loomed. Sakura slowed Elletelle to a trot as they came to a stream. She got off and allowed her horse to drink from the stream, walking to the edge of the forest herself. It was dark and ominous, but Sakura had always been fascinated by the way it pulled her towards it. She had heard fantastic stories of beasts and fairies that lived within its depths, as well as tales of the mystical lake buried in its center.

After eating the bread and dried meat Naruto had packed for her, she remounted Elletelle and headed back towards the stable. She thought of how one day she'd gain the courage to walk into the forest and search for the mystical lake for herself.

She rode into the stable and gave her horse over to Naruto, who said he'd come visit her later in the week. Sakura departed feeling much more calm and at peace than she had a few hours before. She walked back to her room and changed back into her original dress, shooing away the maids that tried to get her into a different dress.

_It's later than I thought_ _it was _Sakura thought as she looked out at the falling sun. It cast an orange glow across the girl's face and warmed her senses. _I must hurry then._

Sakura left her room and walked towards another part of the castle. After nearly 15 minutes of walking through corridor after corridor and climbing several staircases, she found herself looking at a tapestry of a young woman. The woman looked hopefully up as a tear was sliding down her cheek, a young babe in her loving embrace. Sakura gazed a second at the tapestry before casting a quick glance around the halls. Finding no one, she slipped behind the tapestry and felt for a door handle. She turned the handle and pushed gently on the secret doorway, entering into a room filled with light and color.

The room was a tower. It was circular, high ceilinged, with stained glass and plain windows covering the walls intermittently across the entirety where solid stone wall should be. Purples, greens, yellows, blues, reds, and every other imaginable color were reflected around her and off of the basic furniture as the dying sun shone through it. She walked to one of the plain windows and looked out across her father's land- her land- with awe. The fields were painted in orange and pink, while the forest in the distance turned a dark purple. She had found this room while her mother was still alive, it was her little secret- not even her own father knew it was here. It was her escape, the one place she could be dead to the world while still inside the castle walls. When her mother had died, she had come here often to feel close to her. Now she came only a few times a week to watch the true beauty of the land be revealed with the sunset… Or when she truly needed to be alone.

"I don't think I'll ever tire of this view." Sakura said to herself. She stayed like that for a while, watching the sun set below the horizon, before she left the room and headed towards the dining hall to meet her father.

_I lead a good life_ Sakura thought, reflecting on the day. _Boring, but good._ She had dreamt of adventure, and in her younger years had played all sorts of adventure games with Naruto. _Perhaps someday. _

She entered the dining room once more and picked up conversation once more with her father. She relished the feeling of having someone to talk to once more. He spoke of the work he'd been conducting with the city merchants regarding the breeding. He didn't fail to leave out how Sakura herself had aided in that process.

"My daughter, you will be a great ruler some day." He said finishing his plate of food. "With your advise, the land will flourish."

They chatted a while longer, the lord speaking of other business affairs and how they could be expecting a visit from a neighboring lord soon.

"Thank you for your presence, Sakura." The lord said as he stood to leave.

"It was good to dine with you again, father." Sakura said as she too stood.

Her father came and grasped her shoulders, giving her a light squeeze. A flash of some emotion came upon his face but was gone before Sakura could identify it. He then smiled and spoke. "I will see you in the morn, daughter, sleep well."

He left the room and walked towards his chambers. Sakura left her room, accompanied by a few maids who would help prepare her for bed. _Another boring day in the life of a lady._ She thought sourly, yet she couldn't help but feel slightly satisfied. _Boring, but good. _She thought once more as she was lead into her room.

AN: Hello everyone! If you've made it this far and are crying your eyes out from boredom, please don't despair! It will get interesting, I promise, I just had to lay a little groundwork before I did anything too drastic. A few things of note though: one, I like to leave peoples outfits and personal appearance (beyond the basics that I mention) up to the reader. I really dislike spending half a chapter writing (or reading) about what a characters shoes look like. So please, interpret how you will! Second, although I don't mind the Naruto/Sakura pairing, this isn't a story for them, it's Sasuke/Sakura… AND IT WILL COME, I SWEAR. Third, the circle room is really difficult for me to put into words without it taking up a page. Just as long as you understand that it's a circular room that doesn't have walls but instead has windows, you'll be golden. Oh and some of the windows are stained glass.

.

This is KIND OF what I was thinking except make the ceiling taller, the room circular, and add plain windows… yeah.

OK that's it I think! I hope you all enjoyed it, and are excited for the next chapter which should be up soon. Expect a little more ground work and then I'll start getting interesting! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everyone, second chapter coming at ya. Tell me how you like it, what you'd like to see more of, what you don't want to see- anything really! I love to hear from people who read :) Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Sakura began to see more of her father over the next week, and her feelings of anger towards him were replaced once more by the love she use to have for him. She enjoyed being in his company, even if she felt his wariness. It was hard to describe really, almost like he didn't want to tell her something. Anytime she would ask about foreign affairs or why her father had been so interested in meeting her for meals, he avoided the subject or distracted her with other matters.

Every day seemed drawn out to Sakura, as if each hour would last an eternity. But there were still moments of peace and satisfaction that calmed her restless mind. Riding her horse, studying, watching the sun set from the circle room, and of course, her secret passion.

It was Saturday when Sakura found herself heading to the Western side of the castle, making sure no one was following her (she apparently had to do this a lot). She knocked once on a door which was immediately opened. Standing in front of her was a voluptuous blond woman. Her brown eyes softened at the sight of Sakura. She looked to be around thirty while her actual age was near forty.

"Welcome, Sakura. Shall we begin?" The woman said in a firm voice.

Sakura nodded her head and took one last look around to make sure she was alone before entering in through the door. Bells and whistles were going off as steam from several foreign objects was released. A fire was going in the fire place and a pot with an odorous substance bubble over it. In the center of the crowded room was a table with various plants ready to be chopped on the surface of it.

The woman made her way to the table and turned to watch Sakura as she wondered around in awe. "It's been a while since you came to see me last, Sakura, I've made some additions to my collection."

"Tsunade," Sakura began, regret in her eyes, "I'm sorry it's been so long but-"

"Don't fret, little one," Tsunade said with a slight smile, "There is plenty of time to learn the art of healing."

Yes, this was Sakura's ultimate secret. When she was 10, she came across the room she was currently standing in after scalding her hand with boiling water. She had been by herself and Tsunade couldn't help but heal the young girl. Tsunade had tended to her wound with a cool salve and a strange green light that emitted from her hand, and only a few days later, the burn was completely gone. Fascinated with Tsunade's ability to heal, Sakura immediately sought out the woman and asked to be taught under her. Although Tsunade had felt the same power come from Sakura's hands from the first time she touched her, she refused to take the girl on as an apprentice- it was dangerous for this power to be seen, especially if wielded by a woman. Sakura begged and pleaded for nearly two weeks until the woman had finally succumbed to the young girls wishes. "_You must keep your work a secret," _Tsunade had told her, "_none can know of your skills except for those that you heal"_ Tsunade herself was posing as a cook, but she secretly healed the workers of the castle and ventured into the town during the night and took care of the sick.

Sakura had agreed to keep quiet, and as her skills progressed, she was able to help numerous people within the castle walls. Eventually Tsunade began to bring her into town with her, and Sakura learned much of what life was truly like beyond the castle. She vowed to help in any and every way she could from that point on, even making night time trips without her master's presence.

Sakura now looked towards her master, whom she had learned so much from and smiled, rolling up her sleeves and coming to listen to wise words. "Today, I'll teach you an advanced method of relieving pain from a broken bone," Tsunade said as she flipped through an old book, "The trick is to harvest the ingredients on the night of a full moon, when it hasn't rained in 3 days."

The lesson went on for a few hours and by the end, Sakura had expended much of her energy through intertwining her healing spirit (Tsunade called it chakra), with the drought. She had tested it out on a one of the garden workers who had slipped down a hill and broken his leg. It was flawless, as expected from the ever alert Sakura.

She left and made her way back to her room, exhausted and ready to read for a while before she joined her father for dinner.

…..ll

She emerged from her chamber some time later, refreshed, bathed, and dressed. Her hand maid, Maylene was by her side as they made their way down to the dining hall. Her slippers echoed lightly against the walls in an eerie fashion, and fire from the torches made strange shadows against the ground. Something about this night felt odd.

Sakura fought against her nerves, deciding her unease was due to her tiring lesson. But she still couldn't completely shake the feeling of wariness as she came to the dining hall. "I'll be fine from here, Maylene," She said to the girl who had stayed silent most of the night. "You're free to go eat where you like."

With a curtsy, Maylene left the lady outside of the door. Sakura felt abnormally alone without the girl's calming aura. Sakura knocked once on the door before the doors opened. She walked in and saw her father sitting, as usual, at the head of the table.

Something in the pit of her stomach turned as she walked closer to the table, a feeling of unsettling she couldn't describe. Her father wore a peculiar expression, nearly fearful.

"Ah, my Daughter, join me." The lord said motioning towards the only other chair located at the other end of the table. She touched the back of it and couldn't fight the wary feeling that bubbled in her stomach- it was so much stronger in this room. "Is there a problem, Sakura? Please sit." Her father spoke, this time trying to smile. She sat down cautiously as the feeling in her stomach grew. "Please, eat, dearest." Her father said with a gesture of his hand towards the many different foods.

Sakura barely touched her food as the time ticked by minute by minute. She observed her father eating his fill but couldn't bring herself to do the same. She waited silently for the lord to finish and speak. As he wiped his fingers on a cloth, he stared at Sakura.

"You barely touched your food," he said with the same attempted smile, "What troubles you, dearest Daughter?"

"Nothing, my lord." She said staring at her nearly untouched plate.

"Good, good." Her father said, trying to wave off Sakura's edginess, "Well then, perhaps you're curious as to the real reason I've been asking your presence at meals?" He said, tipping his head to one side. Despite the rhetorical nature, he waited for Sakura's answer.

"Indeed, my lord, I do wonder." She said in a flat tone, giving no emotion away. Her wary feeling grew once more at the uneasy smile her father gave her. He averted his eyes and fidgeted with his napkin until he spoke once more.

"It would seem your safety might be questioned in the upcoming months, my Daughter." He said solemnly, grey eyes staring in her general direction. She looked up in surprise.

"Wh- What are you talking about?" she couldn't help the loud outburst and felt a surge of self awareness, as if something was examining her unrelentingly. A quick glance from the corners of her eyes proved it was just her imagination- nothing but shadows. She looked forward again at her father whose expression matched that of a pained ostrich.

"No need to be so nervous, darling." He laughed, not looking any less nervous than she, "I assure you it's nothing too terrible, dear, but there have been whisperings of trouble befalling neighboring counties. Lords and Ladies in most lands are being tormented by angry citizens seeking some sort of retribution for their efforts in the fields. It's gotten quite ugly in a few places."

Sakura said nothing as she contemplated what she was hearing. Why would there be any problems with payment? She thought of the many stories of corrupt systems and understood.

"What is to be done then?" she asked in a reserved tone.

The lord's eyes left her own and looked toward her right. Sakura followed his gaze and looked toward the shadows that had caused her to be hyperaware. From their depths came the figure of a man. She had to physically catch herself from screaming. The man came and stood next to her father, dark eyes staring at Sakura with a calculating glare.

"Sakura, allow me to introduce your new bodyguard, Uchiha, Sasuke." At the lord's introduction, Sasuke gave an almost undetectable nod, his eyes never leaving Sakura. Sakura didn't know why, but all she could feel was fear. She did not want to be alone with this man, let alone put her life in his hands. She looked away, hating that she couldn't meet his stare for longer than a second.

Her father began to speak to the man about final preparations and living arrangements (did she hear him say this man would be living next to _her?_). Sakura studied the man's profile as he spoke to her father in a voice to quiet for Sakura to hear. He made the hair on her neck stand up straight.

Through all her apprehension though, she couldn't help but to realize the Uchiha man was quite beautiful. He stood tall and dignified, wearing a black tunic over black pants. A sword was strapped at his side along with a few other weapons. He had dark hair and eyes that looked as cold as granite. His face was well chiseled and angular. His body looked like it was made of stone and it seemed his personality matched it.

"I see." Her father said, turning once more to Sakura. His eyes were, for once, unreadable. "Sakura, you are dismissed, but Sasuke will accompany you back to your room instead of Maylene." The lord stood up and made his way out of the room, stopping and giving his daughter a reassuring nod.

Sakura stood and looked towards Sasuke, who had somehow came within 10 feet of her without her realizing it. Their eyes met for an instant and the fear that consumed her nearly sent her running out the doors. Sakura tried to smile, but knew it probably appeared as if she was being swallowed hard and gave a small curtsy before turning towards the door, taking long strides to escape the suffocating air. She heard nearly inaudible footsteps following a few feet behind her. _At least he respects personal space._

Sakura walked quickly toward the northwestern corridor, not stopping until they were far away from the dining hall. Ice prickled down her spine as she looked behind her and found the Uchiha's cold and indifferent eyes directed at her.

She cleared her throat gently, "My room is at the top of the northwestern tower. I'm not sure if you're to bring me all the wa-"

"I'm to escort you all the way to your room." His tone held no emotion, but his voice was like velvet and sent shivers down Sakura's body. "I'll be staying the a room next to yours."

Sakura was taken aback by this news; apparently she had overheard her father correctly. This seemed quite improper. Not even the regular guards were allowed to even step foot in the ladies tower, and this man would be _staying_ in a room in it? Sakura opened and closed her mouth, wanting to voice her concerns but thinking better of it. She turned and began to ascend the staircase.

She made it to the top of the landing and walked towards her door in the small hallway, not looking back towards her bodyguard, sensing his presence instead. There were only 3 rooms in this tower anyway: a storage room, her own, and a lady-in-waiting's room (which Sakura didn't have). She was about to open her door when a hand on the wood stopped her from doing so. She turned around abruptly as Sasuke removed his hand. He regarded her coldly with his liquid obsidian eyes, and this time Sakura couldn't look away.

"Do you mind?" He asked, nodding towards the door. Sakura removed herself from the doorframe as Sasuke opened it for himself. He entered her room and walked around it for a minute or two before emerging again. "You're fine."

Sakura slipped around his body and entered her room, hesitating before closing the door. Sasuke was still regarding her with a cool stare. Not meeting his eyes, she began to speak "Thank you. Everything you need should be in your room…" She looked up to see his disinterested eyes watching her. She shifted and curtsyed once more before closing the door and pressing her back to it and locking it. She slid down to the floor and looked up at the ceiling, silent tears spilling down her face.

Why was her life in danger? And why did it have to be this cold, stone-faced man that was her protector? She went to her closet and removed her clothes, put on her nightgown, and went to her bed. She was too tired to think and barely had time to extinguish the candle before she fell into a deep sleep.

That night, Sakura was plagued by terrible dreams where she was running and running towards nothing in particular. Fear gripped her as she ran blindly through the darkness, trying to escape something that was coming after her. She slipped and fell and turned to see a dark shadow loom over her, its eyes were red and boring straight into hers. She screamed and was suddenly back in her own bed.

There was a layer of sweat encasing her and causing her nightgown to cling to her slender form. She was breathing heavily and looking around wildly for some explanation of what had just happened. The sky outside her window was turning grey with the early morning and Sakura held her head between her hands.

_What was that? I haven't had a nightmare in ages._

A quite knock was heard before the door was opened, the intruder not waiting for her reply before entering. It was Sasuke. He gave her a cold and questioning glare. "Bad dream." She whispered. She gave a slight shudder from the cold and watched the man turn around to exit the room. He stopped once he reached the exit.

"You should really lock your door at night." He said in a low voice. He shut the door and left a dumbfounded Sakura staring at the spot he had previously occupied.

Hadn't she done that?

….lll

Sakura never really did get back to sleep and had opted for reading from a book on alchemy instead. She could barely concentrate on the intricate formulas, however, because her racing thoughts wouldn't let her think past the event of the night before. She swore she had locked the door, and yet he had come in without a problem. But maybe… maybe she _had_ forgotten- anything is possible. What was more worrisome was her awful dream. It had been years since her last nightmare, she hadn't had any since her mother's death.

A faint knock came at the door, snapping Sakura out of her reverie. Maylene's voice drifted through. "My lady, your father requests you at breakfast, have you awaken? May I come in?" Even though Sakura had been eating breakfast in the morning with her father for the past week, he still sent her an invitation, just so she knew to come.

Sakura quickly hid her book. "Yes Maylene, you may come in." She got up as the maid entered and headed towards her closet. "Maylene, I can handle getting dressed this morning I think." She said, giving the girl a strained smile. She didn't need anyone near her while she was still contemplating

Maylene was taken aback but bowed out of the room all the same. She heard the girl's receeding footsteps down the hall and eventually down the stairs. _She forgot to close the door_ Sakura thought as she was about to lift off her unbuttoned nightgown. She walked over to the door and nearly jumped at the sight of Sasuke leaning on the wall next to it, his arms crossed and wearing all black once again.

Sakura grabbed the front of her nightgown in embarrassment, sucked in her breath and quickly slammed the door. In a flushed hurry, she dressed and brought her hair back into a simple braid. She peeked outside her door to see that Sasuke hadn't moved an inch and was staring at her with growing annoyance.

Sakura blushed and made her way to the stairs and then towards the dining hall, Sasuke on her heels the whole time. She knocked and entered the dining hall to find her father speaking animatedly about goat cheese to a servant girl, who giggled at his words.

"Ah Sakura, good morning, I trust you slept alright?" The lord asked as he gave a quick nod to the man standing behind her.

"Yes, quite well, father." Sakura lied easily. She felt an incredulous look at her back for an instant. But it was gone as quickly as it had come.

Sakura sat and ate with her father for a while who spoke of an upcoming ball they would be having to meet with all of the eligible bachelors of the land.

"It will be held in one month, so I suggest you brush up on ballroom etiquette, my dear." Her father said with a smile.

Sakura, however, was not so amused. "Father, I thought I told you that I don't wish to wed yet, you still have many years ahead of you, why must I worry about that?" She was also hypersensitive to Sasuke, whom she knew held her in no interest, but to speak of marital matters while others were around was quite embarrassing.

The lord seemed to have the same idea as he glanced around at the other servants and Sasuke. "Right then, we'll discuss this as the event draws nearer." The lord got up to leave but stopped before he reached the door. "Sakura, perhaps it's in your best interest to show Sasuke around the castle this morning. He hasn't seen much of it and I'm sure he would like to know exactly what he's protecting."

Sakura had figured this would be the case and nodded in affirmative. With a final smile, the lord left the dining hall and headed off to do his duties.

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke who hadn't eaten anything for breakfast. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

"I ate before you were awake." He said. Funny considering she had never gone back to sleep. Wouldn't she have heard him?

"I see." She said off handedly, "Well I suppose we can get started then."

She began to walk in no particular direction as she decided where she might begin this little tour, sensing the man's presence behind her. He couldn't have been much older than her, making Sakura question why he had been chosen to guard her. Servants that passed by stared with open awe at Sasuke, the women followed it up with a swift reddening of their cheeks.

Sakura cleared her throat, resolving to begin with the main hall (which coincidentally enough was their current location). "This is the entrance hall that leads from the main gate into the central castle. A moat sits in the front of the development. It's an unnecessary addition as the castle grounds are surrounded by a dense forest to the south, and other rivers and obstacles around the rest of it." She began slowly.

As the tour progressed, Sakura's confidence came back as she described the place she'd grown up in. The feeling of unease she got whenever she was around the handsome man in black even began to settle slightly. She was a little unnerved by how intently Sasuke listened to her words, as if each minor detail of the castle held great importance. She brought him through the halls, explaining briefly the background of the castle. They journeyed through the four towers (the northwestern tower was the only one she skipped since they had both been their just an hour or two before), the storerooms, the kitchen, the servants' chambers, the keep, and the inner courtyard. Sasuke barely spoke except when he requested clarification on a particular building structure or a function of an area.

She led Sasuke towards the Southern gate that led to the some of the acrage of land her father possessed. They walked down the steps before Sakura brought Sasuke into one of the gardens and turned around to face him for the first time since the beginning of the tour.

He observed her unemotionally as she spoke "This is the last place I suppose you should see. We have many acres of unkept land, only about 75 of which are developed and that I myself journey to. The forest to the South is generally not entered due to the amount of preying animals inhabit it, and the rest of the acreage is really not well mapped out." She paused for a moment, trying to read Sasuke's expression, "That's it, really, there isn't much else to show." She concluded awkwardly.

Sasuke's eyes didn't waiver from her face. "You spend much of your time out here." It was a statement, not a question. It was easy to see that outside of the castle was where Sakura felt most at home. He gave a soft 'hn' when he was greeted with silence from Sakura.

_I wonder why that matters? What information can he gain from that?_

"Sakura!" A shout came from somewhere far off, "Oi, Sakura! I thought I'd find you out here!"

Sakura turned and found Naruto running towards her from the road that led to the stable. "Naruto!" She exclaimed as the blond came closer. He stopped in front of her and eyed the boy in black standing behind her. "Oh uh, Naruto, this is Sasuke, he'll be guarding me for a while until some issues can be worked out."

Naruto stared at the man for a few moments before extending a hand. "Anyone who wishes to protect Sakura is welcome." He cracked a smile as Sasuke slowly extended his own hand. They grasped hands for a moment before releasing. Naruto nodded and then turned to Sakura, "What do you say, Sakura, would you like to go riding?"

Sakura was about to answer when another voice stepped on the scene, "Oh no you don't! Did you forget what I asked you to get for me?" The three young adults turned and watched a busty-blond Tsunade make her way over to them all.

"Grandma, leave Sakura be for now, yeah? I was going to take her riding!" Naruto said to the woman, earning himself a punch in the stomach.

"Bite your tongue, boy, or I'll make sure you can't use it for a week!" Tsunade countered as Naruto bent over holding his bruised stomach. "Sakura," Tsunade began, looking over at Sasuke for the first time. She had heard stories already about the handsome boy who was supposedly guarding the lady. She hesitated and then spoke again, "Just be sure to bring what is needed , alright?"

Sakura nodded her head, she had forgotten that tonight she was supposed to go the village with Tsunade to heal. It was her duty to pick the necessary plants and bring them to Tsunade to use in the salves and potions. "You have my word."

Tsunade smiled and turned away back towards the castle.

"Naruto," Sakura said, turning back to the blue eyed man, "I'm afraid I can't ride today, but tomorrow, we'll go."

Naruto looked slightly dejected but he recovered quickly. "Not a problem, m'lady." He said with a grin. He kissed her hand and made a large jesture with his arm in farewell. Sakura giggle at his antics as Naruto pranced back toward the road to the stables.

"That road leads to the stables." Sakura said to Sasuke, "We'll go there tomorrow."

Sasuke watched Sakura as she made her way to the center of the current garden they were in. She began to examine the different plants and pick them, discarding them into the hem of her dress that she had pulled up to double as a basket. He walked over to her and crouched down a few feet away. He hadn't realized they were in a medicinal garden until he recognized one of the plants as arnica, used to counter inflammation.

Sakura knew he must have been curious… Well she didn't actually know that since he had been indifferent about her from the beginning- but she assumed it. Thinking fast she said the first thing that came to her mind, "She's the cook. She needs herbs for the different meals. I collect them for her since I'm the only one who has the time for it."

Sasuke stayed quite but looked at her with suspicion. Although he didn't say it, Sakura knew he saw through her pathetic lie. She went back to picking the plants, a terrible thought crossing her mind.

_How will I get out from my room?_

AN: Ok finito. I don't know why, but this story is more interesting to me than my other one. I'm just not in the mood for comedy I suppose! Or writing it at least. Once again, things to note from this chapter: One, Sasuke is the outside help… in case you guys missed that. Two, if the Lord of the Rings soundtrack is playing while you read this story, you're on the right track. Three, Naruto _will_ play a pretty big role in this story, don't fret. And four, I swear it will get more interesting! Alright please review, I do appreciate it. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon guys, have a good week!


End file.
